


talking to the wind

by yellowpaintpots



Series: Dream SMP Shorts & Drabbles [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: "How do you think this ends?"
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Series: Dream SMP Shorts & Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067216
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	talking to the wind

Quackity looks down. In his hand he holds two rings, each engraved with 'JS & AQ' in a swirling cursive font on the inside, and a bottlecap taken from a bottle of whiskey he'd once shared with Schlatt. He ignores the way his eyes sting with tears, his vision fogging up and blurring the colours together in a shining ball of light.

He squeezes the rings and the bottlecap in his fist and bites back a sob. He can't let himself break down now. He just _can't_ —

Quackity leans back against the rough bark of the tree behind him, tilts his head up to look at the clouds and the leaves that shake slowly with the breeze.

"I miss you," He says as if Schlatt is there to listen. He laughs, but it's bitter and empty. "Isn't that crazy? After everything that happened... I still miss you."

He feels stupid. Pathetic. He's crying under a tree by himself, holding his and Schlatt's rings, and he misses him.

"... How do you think this ends, Schlatt?" Quackity asks with a sigh. He closes his eyes and holds Schlatt's ring up to his lips, feeling the cool press of smooth metal against his skin. "Will I ever move on? I hope I can. I don't know if I can take thinking about you every day."

The wind whistles in his ear and a breeze blows against his skin. He shivers when he feels cold run up his spine. He swears he can feel something against his neck.

"I guess I can say whatever I want now that you're gone."

He pauses as if waiting for permission. Something brushes against his hand. His heart feels both full and empty.

He sighs.

"I love you, Schlatt."

It feels weird to say out loud, but it's like a weight lifting off of him finally. He jumps when he feels something on his cheek. When he touches, there's nothing there.

He smiles and stands up.

He'll get through it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me ship prompts in tumblr! (yellowpaintpots)


End file.
